rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trinity The Tuck
Trinity The Tuck, anteriormente conocida como Trinity Taylor, es el nombre escénico de Ryan Taylor, un intérprete drag de Birmingham, Alabama. Ella es una de las 14 reinas que compitieron en la novena temporada de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Se posicionó en el 3ro/4to lugar junto a Shea Couleé. Además, es una de las ganadoras de "All Stars 4". Frases de Entrada Temporada 9 "The body is here, bitches!" All Stars 4 "Yes! The body is back!" Rupaul's Drag Race Temporada 9 Episodio Uno: Oh. ¡My. Gaga!- Para el desafío principal, las chicas tuvieron que competir en un concurso de carisma, singularidad, nerviosismo y talento, brindando un look de ciudad natal y un look de Lady Gaga. Para el aspecto de la ciudad natal, eligió un enorme pop-up circular con un parque temático en él, que representa a Orlando, Florida. Su traje fue diseñado para mezclarse con el pop-up. Michelle Visage notó que esta mirada no gritaba "Orlando" lo suficiente y que la parte posterior de la mirada se parecía a un ano. Para el look Gaga, eligió el look de la condesa Elizabeth de American Horror Story: Hotel ''. Ella recibió elogios de todos los jueces por su aspecto. Episodio dos: ''"She Done Already Done Brought It On". Se les pidió a las chicas que se dividieran en equipos y realizaran una "Bring it on" inspirado en una competencia de porristas. Trinity tuvo un buen desempeño y recibió comentarios positivos tanto por su desempeño como por su apariencia en la pista. Ella estaba en el top 3 pero no ganó. Episodio Tres: "Draggily Ever After" - Las reinas tuvieron que crear una princesa de cuento de hadas y un compañero descarado. Trinity expresó su molestia por la victoria de Valentina y se volvió más decidida a ganar el desafío. Trinity también se abrió sobre el ataque del club nocturno Pulse con las demás reinas. En la pista, la princesa acuática de Trinity y el cómico compañero de las estrellas de mar recibieron elogios de los jueces, lo que la llevó a ganar el desafío. Episodio cuatro:"Morning Bitches!": Trinity fue elegida para ser la capitana del equipo, ya que había ganado el último desafío. Sin embargo, como su equipo estaba desorganizado, fue puesta en los dos últimos y tuvo que hacer lip sync por su vida contra Charlie Hides. Se le dijo Shantay después de una actuación de alta energía contra la falta de movimiento de Charlie. Episodio Cinco: "Kardashian: The Musical"- Trinity recibió el papel de Paris Hilton por Alexis Michelle. Por esta razón, ella estaría trabajando con Peppermint (como Britney Spears) y Sasha Velour (como Lindsay Lohan) en su 'escena'. Trinity lo hizo bien en el desafío, aterrizando en una posición segura. Episodio seis: "Snatch Game" - '' Esta semana, Trinity decidió interpretar a la superestrella Amanda Lepore. Según muchos fans, ella tenía una mirada muy precisa. En la pista, Trinity y la competidora Nina tenían el mismo aspecto de pista. Los jueces habían decidido que la apariencia de Trinity era mucho mejor que la de Nina. Además, Trinity hizo su vestimenta de pasarela de Madonna desde cero. Al final, Trinity estaba a salvo. Episodio siete: ''"9021-HO"-'' Trinity recibió el papel de la madre de Nelly interpretada por Farrah, dada por Peppermint. Durante el rodaje, Trinity hizo un muy buen trabajo, y se mostró en la producción final. En combinación con su apariencia de pasarela de cabello grande, RuPaul nombró a Trinity ganadora del desafío, otorgándole un cheque por $ 2000 para Fabric Planet. Episodio Diez: ''"Makeovers: Crew Better Work"-'' Trinity recibió a Rizzo, miembro del personal, con quien trabajar y hacer un cambio de imagen. Trinity le dio a Rizzo el nombre de Glittafa Dayz. Fueron elogiados por su tuck (por lo que Trinity es bien conocida) y su coreografía durante el lip sync de Click Clack. Trinity fue nombrada la ganadora del desafío y ganó dos vestidos personalizados por David Meister, mientras que Rizzo ganó una tarjeta de regalo de $ 2,000 dólares para trajes de Klein Epstein & Parker. All Stars 4 Episodio 1- En el primer episodio, el desafío principal fue el All Star Variety Show. El talento de Trinity fue un tutorial de como hacer tuck, que provocó muchas risas, alabanzas y la colocó entre los dos mejores del episodio con Monique Heart. En el lip sync de la canción "Emotions", Trinity ganó y eligió eliminar a Jasmine Masters. Episodio 3 - Para el Snatch Game of Love, el desafío principal de esta semana, Trinity hizo el papel de Catlin Jenner, aunque Gia Gunn también estaba planeando hacer de Catlin. En el desafío, Trinity fue la ganadora de su grupo, y se ubicó en el Top 2 de la semana por su excelente desempeño junto con Manila Luzon. Trinity perdió el lip sync, pero ambas chicas eligieron a Gia para enviarla a casa. Episodio 5: El desafío principal esta semana fue un Roast de Lady Bunny. Trinity fracasó en el desafío y fue declarada como nominada con Naomi Smalls, Monique Heart y Valentina. Sin embargo, las reglas de All Star fueron suspendidas y nadie fue enviado a casa. Curiosidades Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "I call shade!" * "No, you're done, because I'm gonna tell you why you're done." * "I have 50 units of botox in my face, I don't know what y'all want from me." * "I went from a pancake to a Kardashian." *"Aja's makeup is just really rough around the edges, but she comes off as confident. Does she know what she looks like? 'Cause if not, I need to tell her." *"You crazy, bitch. That's some crazy shit." - ''Trinity a la candela de La Virgen De Guadalupe de Valentina *"I can't wait to knock you out of your winner place." -'' Trinity a Valentina'' *"Nobody wants to be the bridesmaids, everyone wants to be the bride." -'' Trinity al perder el desafío en el episodio dos ante Valentina'' *"Girl, where are the jokes? Where are the jokes!?" - Trinity a la personificación de Sofia Vergara de Cynthia en Snatch Game *"I love her, but bye bitch!" - Trinity tras la eliminación de Cynthia. *"(Category is) Trin-tastic-plastic injectable realness! The body is here! I'm the mother-tucker, what can I say? There can only be one, and I'm feeling the fantasy! My name is Trinity and can't you see? I've got a lot of plastic parts up in me. Crowns and gowns and tiny thongs, too. Other bitches wishin', but you ain't me, boo! The talent I've got, you just can't replace, even with injectables in your face! The time has come to win 100g's, you think you're gonna beat me? Girl, please." -''El verso de Trinity en ''Category Is... *"It kinda looks like gay birds shit on her arm." - Trinity en el traje Rainbow She Betta Do de Shea Couleé *"YES!! Get her Jade!!!" (Hablando sobre el berrinche de Aja sobre Valentina "Linda Evangelista") *"Hasta La Vista, Baby!" *"This is All Stars hunny... fuck your feelings." *"Malibu, baby!" (como Caitlyn Jenner en el Snatch Game of Love) *"She's not the same person. She's worse!" (sobre Gia Gunn) *"You're a fucking shady bitch!" Galería Temporada 9 TrinityS9.jpg|Atuendo Promo TaylorEp1Look.png|Atuendo Entrada TaylorEp1LookB.png|Hometown Atuendo TaylorEp1LookC.png|Gaga Atuendo TaylorEp2Look.png|White Party Atuendo TaylorEp3Look.png|Princess Atuendo TaylorEp3LookB.png|Princess Atuendo Trinitynighty.png|Naughty Nighty Atuendo TrinityEp5Look.png|Faux Fur Atuendo Trinity-amanda-rupauls-drag-race-season-9-episode-6.png|Snatch Game Atuendo TrinityTheTuckTaylorEP6.png|Madonna Atuendo TrinityTaylorEP7Look.png|Big Hair Atuendo TrinityTaylorEP8Look.png|Michelle Visage Roast Atuendo TrinityTaylorEP9Look.png|Club Kid Atuendo TrinityTaylorGlittafaDayzeE10Look.png|Trinity Taylor & Glittafa Dayze TrinityTaylorE11Rainbow.png|Rainbow Atuendo TrinityTaylorE11Unicorn.png|Unicorn Atuendo TrinityTaylorE11Village.png|Village People Atuendo Trinity Category Is.png|Category Is Atuendo Trinity Best Drag.png|Best Drag Atuendo TrinityTaylorReunion.png|Reunion Atuendo Trinity_Finale_Red_Carpet.png|Finale Atuendo All Stars 4 TrinityTaylorAS4.jpg|Atuendo Promo TrinityAS4Entrance.png|Atuendo Entrada TrinityVarietyShow.png|Variety Show Atuendo TrinityAS4 LSFYL Ep1.png|LSFYL Atuendo 1 TrinityHennyLook.png|Henny Girl Group Atuendo TrinityEleguenceLook.png|Eleguence Atuendo TrinityBootsLook.png|Boots the House Down Atuendo TrinityLipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Atuendo 2 TrinityCurvesLook.png|Curves & Swerves Atuendo TrinityLadyBunnyRoastLook.png|Lady Bunny Roast Atuendo TrinityAngelicLook.png|Angelic White Atuendo TrinityLalaparuzaLook.png|LaLaPaRUza Atuendo TrinityLalaparuzaRevealLook.png|LaLaPaRUza Atuendo Reveal TrinityClubLook.png|Club Hive Atuendo TrinityPlastiqueLook.png|Plastique Fantastique Atuendo TrinityEpisode7LipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Atuendo 3 TrinityEpisode7LipSyncRevealLook.png|LSFYL Atuendo 3 Reveal TrinityMakeoverLook.png|Trinity & Indigo The Tuck TrinityCatLook.png|Kitty Cat Atuendo TrinityLSFYL4.png|LSFYL Atuendo 4 Vídeos The Best of Trinity My Body Speaks For Itself RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Meet Trinity The Tuck Crazy Country Mess RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Redes Sociales * Web Oficial de Trinity * Trinity en Facebook * Trinity en Instagram * Trinity en Twitter * Trinity en YouTube Navegación en:Trinity The Tuck Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Reinas de Florida Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Ganadoras Cuatro Desafíos Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas en el Drag Race Hall of Fame Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Ganadoras Último Desafío Categoría:Doble Ganadora Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Looks